


The Hunt for the Catch Division Trophy

by Awerka



Series: Catch Division Chaos [1]
Category: British Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awerka/pseuds/Awerka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My local wrestling company have a story where one of the Catch Division wrestlers have stolen the trophy from the champion and claimed to be the new Catch Division champion (and he will be FOREVER!!!)</p><p>Whilst the story will continue in the shows, being a local company there will be no backstage bits and pieces so I've decided to make up a story to go along with it. Specially as Ultimo Tiger (the actual champion) is like a Anime Character and Josh Knott (the guy that stole the trophy) is like a TV villain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Post-Show : Quote the Professional - Champion Forever!!!

He hadn't been paid for the night, he didn't really care.

The trophy was finally his. He knew he should have won it in Penzance, he'd been the man of the whole match but let himself get distracted and let Tiger start building steam. He'd composed himself and had come out strong in Plymouth and knew it was only a matter of time before he won the match. Then the stupid referee got involved, he had given him a public warning and before Josh knew it the ref was on the floor disqualifying both of them.

It didn't matter though. Josh had seen the trophy, that stupid furless Tiger was too busy arguing with the striped idiot to notice Josh take the trophy and crawl back into the ring. Both of them had been disqualified so it meant Josh hadn't lost. The trophy was his to claim. Josh chuckled to himself as he remembered the clunk the trophy made when it connected with the empty skull of Tiger.

Who cared if the idiots in the crowd booed? He was used to that in Plymouth. He made it clear to them, not that they ever understand, that he was their NEW Champion and he'd stay Champion forever.

No amount of threatening from Darren, withholding of payment or anything else would make him give back the trophy. Maybe Darren should remind Tiger not to get so angry all the time.

Josh had run into the back and grabbed his bag to leave. He knew the second the small amount of sense that Tiger did have returned he'd chase after him and he wasn't in the mood to have to swat him once more. No matter how many times he beat that pointless excuse for a animal into the ground he just kept popping up. He never did have much of a brain. 

When he got home the trophy went straight onto his side table in the living room, after a few days he'd stick it in his bag or in the car so he remembered to take it with him but for the moment he was going to display it proudly... Just not too proudly, after all it was only a trophy.

Being the Catch Division Champion was going to be easy! The Pink Moron had already left, the pale faced baffoons were sure to be focused on the tag team trophies and the heavyweight belt so the only person he'd have to worry about was Tiger. He'd already proved he was smarter then Tiger, it wasn't hard, the guys head was emptier then a KFC bucket left in a room with Lomaxx and Gideon for more then 10 seconds.

In the end it had turned out to be a really good night for Josh Knott...

\------------------------  
MEANWHILE AT TIGERS DOJO  
\------------------------

Pacing back and forth in the dark Tiger knew he had to come up with a plan!

He couldn't let the Tiger Cubs and Super Fans down, they expected him to get his trophy back whether it was in the ring or outside of it. He had felt like he'd let them all down going to the Meet and Greet without it but he had just been too slow to catch up with Knott. 

Funny how fast he could run when he knew someone was after him, most of the rest of the time he lurched around the place hiding in shadows. 

Then again it hadn't helped Tiger that the Soul Society were lurking in the way when he got backstage, their match was next but they weren't going to allow Tiger to pass easily. Whatever the idiot Keizer had said went in one ear and out the other, he never made any sense so no point listening to him. The little emo kid with them just chuckled on one side and Garrett was like a bunny on speed on the other. When they finally couldn't hold him up any longer Knott had already left.

He knew he had to do something. He couldn't let Knott show him up like that. He couldn't let him bring the Division down like that.

Of course Tiger knew he was the one to blame for all this, he couldn't help getting riled up by Knott. He was a pain in the ass. He'd lost his temper and shoved the referee to the ground, he deserved the disqualification so why he hadn't got his trophy and left he didn't know. Instead he ended up arguing with Ed and the next thing he knew he was out cold.

He shook his head trying to unlodge the images in his head. Josh hadn't won, sure he hadn't lost too but he wasn't the champion so he didn't deserve the trophy.

He knew in the morning he had to put a challenge out for the next event in Tavistock. This time he'd be ready for anything. Something nagged at him though, Knott didn't deserve another match and the words of Kelly Sixx, words that had been sneered at him from the corner that the Soul Society had occupied at the Meet and Greet, kept surfacing in his mind. "Course I wouldn't be a saddo like you, if it was MY trophy I'd sneak into his house and grab it back. Ninja style. Course you ain't cool enough to do that so just stick to crying to Darren."

He made up his mind.

Tomorrow he'd issue the challenge. Tiger vs Knott in Tavistock.

Whilst Knott, and of course Sixx, would think that he had gone the soft route, and Knott probably tried to find a way to say no whilst looking good and not scared, Tiger would sneak into his house and take back his trophy. Sixx was wrong, he was just a stupid little emo boy but Tiger WAS a Ninja. He knew he could do this. All he had to do was formulate a plan...

And find out where Josh lived....


	2. Infiltration.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Tiger find Josh's address? Does Josh care? What has Keizer got to do with anything? Find out in the next thrilling chapter in the Quest to find the Catch Division Trophy!

\----------------------  
DAY ONE --- WELL KINDA  
\----------------------

It had taken him longer to find out where Josh lived then he thought. He'd tried everything but the UK was a huge place and he wasn't too sure where to start. So he'd started by annoying the entire Pride roster. Just as he was going to give up and fall back on just getting him at the Tavistock event his phone rang.

It was Keizer.

He'd talked to Keizer on Monday morning, knowing that he would be the one person to go to for information, he'd had none so wasn't too sure why he was contacting Tiger right now. He rejected the call and carried on putting pins in the map of the West Country he had on his wall. The phone went off again, he sighed as he rejected the call for a second time.

The third time the phone went off it was a text message. 

"I know you might be a animal of small brains but me contacting you means I have something you want. The address. For Knott. You know, at least, where I live. Be here in a hour else I'll burn the information."

Tiger suddenly felt energised. Sure he knew that Keizer probably wanted something in return but he didn't care. He'd have the address before lunch time.

2 hours later he finally arrived at Keizers house after turning on his PS4 and forgetting he had to go meet him. Keizer wasn't too happy to have been left waiting but thankfully the information wasn't burnt, Tiger knew he wouldn't burn it, Keizer was always all talk. Keizer motioned for Tiger to sit on the sofa across from where Keizer himself was sitting, he jumped into the middle of it crouching, feeling the springs as they died underneath him. Keizer only flinched a little at the sound but composed himself and started to talk. Tiger watched him, head tilted to the side, not listening at all. He knew this man, he knew him so well that he knew that nothing he was saying was actually of any importance. He just wanted the address or to be sent on whatever quest Keizer was going to send him on before he gave the address to him.

After a good 40 minutes where Tiger pretended to laugh at all the right places and nearly fell asleep at one point Keizers voice suddenly cut into a rather interesting day dream he was having about that one time he faced Kenny Omega, re-imagining the end so that he won instead...

"Sometimes you might want to listen to what people say to you. I never said I didn't have the address, neither did I say I wouldn't give it to you. Instead of getting your tail all twisted like the ignoramus that you are you might want to listen to what I have to say."

Tiger sighed "I have listened. I've wasted a good portion of my life listening and still you've not told me anything." He couldn't help but sound sulky as he spoke which just angered Keizer. "YOU were the champion," Keizer began "what kind of champion lets someone else steal their trophy? You were disqualified, for you it was as good as a win. You turn your back and let your prize get taken, it proves once more that you do not deserve it. Take me for instance." He gestured to the table between them where his trophy stood, the one he won a tournament for, "I still have mine. I don't go arguing with referees and losing it."

Tiger growled. He knew the big mouth had a point but he didn't have to listen to this. "You brought me all the way here just to tell me what you'd do if you cheated your way to become a champion? Classy man."

Keizer laughed his empty laugh. "I don't like Knott much. We tried to bring him into the Soul Society but the man just didn't fit in. His information is under MY trophy, you just have to take it."

Under his mask Tiger raised his eyebrows. It was that simple hey? Trust Keizer to bring him here to try and torture him over this but Tiger didn't care about his pride. Tiger just wanted his trophy back.

As Tiger reached over to move the trophy Keizer's hand shot up, he wrapped his long pale fingers around Tiger's wrist. Quick as a flash Tiger lurched forward, bringing his arm behind him bringing Keizer up close so that he could headbutt him. Tiger knew he had a hard head and it left Keizer staggering backwards onto his chair. Tiger knocked the trophy off the table and snatched up the paper.

"Thanks for the information Count Pasty Face" he said as he left the room. He could feel Keizers angry scowl following him out of the room....

\---------  
LATER ON  
\---------

Having the address didn't seem to help much. It meant he went to the right place but Tiger was damned to know which flat Josh lived in.

Plus he was a Tiger! Even a Ninja Tiger stood out. In fact they stood out more because they were so fantastic. He knew he had to go in undercover so on the journey there he had fashioned a disguise out of leaves and twigs just to find out the area that Josh lived in didn't have a single bush or tree anywhere near it!

In the end he opted for some jeans and a hoodie.

Most of the people wandering around the apartment block had their hoods up so he felt he wouldn't stand out much even though he had cut out holes at the top so his ears could stick out.

He had gotten a lot of funny looks as he wandered up and down looking into windows and listening at doors. He'd asked a few people who seemed to run away instead of answering and in the end had to leave the area when someone threatened to call the police.

Tiger felt dejected. He slowly slumped down in front of a wall hands in head. As he sat there he looked up. Across the road was the street sign. He looked at it. He looked at the piece of paper in his hand....

He was on the wrong street.....

\----------  
MEANWHILE  
\----------

Josh swiped close the call. He had the information he needed and knew that Keizer would just go on longer if he let him.

So... Mr Goody-Two-Shoes Tiger was coming here? To his home?

He looked at the trophy and sighed.

It seemed that Keizer was planning on stirring the pot and send Tiger to Knott's in secret for his own entertainment but after an altercation Keizer had decided to warn Knott instead.

Being champion was going to be harder then he thought. He could deal with any idiot in the ring but when they were this determined to be a pain in his ass he wasn't too sure he could be bothered with it.

Tiger had challenged him on Facebook. He'd laughed at it. That was Monday. Today Pride had announced that they had come up with a plan and would announce it later on in the night. He sighed again. Dramatic. Over kill. Who honestly ever announced an impending announcement? Whatever they were going to announce he didn't have to agree too, he wondered what that idiot would think of it, whatever it was it wasn't going to be worth his time.

Speaking of the half witted cat he should've been here by now. He hadn't heard anything which meant he hadn't shown up yet, the bumbling furless moron couldn't help but make a racket wherever he went.

Feeling kind Josh put out a saucer of milk with a note by the front door.

[YOU DO REALISE THAT BREAKING AND ENTERING IS A ARRESTABLE OFFENCE IDIOT? GO HOME]

\-----------------  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
\-----------------

He'd found it!

He had finally found the right place!

To make it even better there had been a saucer of milk outside!

His phone buzzed, he clicked on the lock screen and saw a notification from Pro Wrestling Pride's Facebook page. He sat down leaning on the front door, drinking the milk as he read the announcement and chuckled to himself.

Things were going to become very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pride have actually announced they will be announcing something tonight, it hasn't been posted yet (as of writing this chapter and posting it) but will be up on their Facebook page tonight ( https://www.facebook.com/pridepromotion/ ) for Tigers actual response to the announcement of a announcement you can see it on his Facebook page ( https://www.facebook.com/Ultimotigeruk/ )
> 
> No matter what it is (and I might just use Tiger's own idea in a later chapter) I will still be going on with my story till the Tavistock show or if they announce something for Exeter then till the Exeter show!


	3. Stalking your Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be able to get his Trophy back Tiger knows he has to get into the head of his prey. To do that he decides to spend a day following Josh around...

\-------------  
10PM DAY ONE  
\-------------

Josh looked at his laptop screen, he wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. 

A ladder match?

It seemed that those in power at Pride wanted him to back out, did he look like the kind of guy that wouldn't take the fight to someone? Tiger would honestly be made extinct with this match.

He waited, at some point Tiger must respond, he always does. He could hear Tiger's chuckle in his head, the guy had a real annoying laugh and Josh was not happy that it was stuck in his head. In fact it sounded too loud...

Oh well, Josh typed out his response.

October 30th. Taunton. Tiger's last day.

\------  
DAY 2  
\------

He had a strange feeling when he stepped out the house. The saucer of milk had been emptied, it wasn't really that much of a surprise though as the kids down from him had a giant ginger cat that sometimes waited until Josh left to get some attention. It was a beast of a cat that made the talentless Kitten at Pride look like a toothless bag of bones. 

It was nice to have a pet that you didn't have to look after.

Wasn't so nice to have a pet you didn't want chasing after you.

It wasn't until he was half way to the supermarket that he heard the first noise from Tiger. A bush sneezed. That in itself wasn't suspicious, it wasn't that Josh thought that bushes had noses that could produce sneezes but he was well aware of the homeless people that inhabited the bushes around here.

When said bush gasped loudly, started to swear and two round ears poked out of the top and started to move away from Josh he realised that it was no normal homeless person in there but a Tiger sized one.

 

He had a full morning and he did not need that idiot giving him problems.

 

\-----------------  
THE SNEEZING BUSH  
\-----------------

Tiger had made sure to wake up early, it had used the last of his phones battery to wake him up before it died. He had no way to contact anyone meaning he'd have to return to the Dojo this evening on his own steam.

Today though, today was dedicated to finding out everything about Josh. He needed to know when he left his house, where he went, how long he went place, what he ate, what he smelt like.... Everything he could find out he had to gather the information.

He had moved away from the door, keeping his distance so Josh wouldn't notice. When Josh had left he made sure to follow without being seen, ducking behind postboxes, lamp posts and other people. Finally they got to the edge of a park with high bushes along the side.

Having no concept on the state of humanity Tiger jumped in, thinking it would be easy to crawl after Josh and maybe over hear anything if he gets a phone call. By the time he realised he'd jumped onto someone who had been sleeping in the bush it was too late, he'd moved on. He crawled over people, rubbish, rocks and brambles.. All of a sudden some powdery substance fell onto of him making him sneeze. He sat up and gasped, swearing under his breath he turned and made a run for it. The swearing protests that followed him were ignored, he was happy for the hoodie and his mask as he could feel the twigs pulling at them. He erupted from the bush, taking a peak around the corner and finding he'd lost Josh.

He swore under his breath and looked forward.

Someone was looking at him like a piece of trash. He stood up trying to pick the leaves that were sticking onto him out and straighten his clothes. Did she not know he was a respectful young Tiger? He gave her a smile and stamped on up the road in the direction Josh had gone.

He was just in time to see Josh turn into the local Co-Op, feeling he had a chance to learn something about his prey Tiger advanced more confident...

Just to be stopped by a member of staff in the doorway.

"Sorry sir, I'm afraid we can't let you in." 

Tiger looked blankly at her, blinking slightly he asked her "why?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and pointed generally at the front of Tiger. He put his hands on his chest. She sighed "For a start sir we don't allow people in with masks on, for security reasons you'd have to take it off." Tiger's eyes went big and he grabbed at his ears shaking his head. "Secondly a customer who has just walked in asked us to protect him as you are stalking him." Tiger growled shaking his head more vigorously. "Actually I want to come in to buy some breakfast, I'm not wearing a mask this is my face!" She raised a eyebrow "to be fair sir I doubt you have the money to buy anything in here. There is a homeless shelter down the road, it opens in the evening, if you get there now you should get a place quite easily." Tiger looked even more confused. Suddenly he realised that Josh probably told her he was homeless he let out a slight giggle "I think we have our wires crossed, I'm not homeless. I am stalking that gentleman but he stole my Trophy so if you just let me in...." The girl held her hand out "in all due respect sir I'll have to believe the gentleman over you." Tiger looked shocked "do I really look homeless to you?" he growled at her, knowing his temper was rising again, she scrunched her eyebrows up "yes sir, if the dirty clothes didn't give you away then the smell of urine did. Please, you've just admitted to a crime, if you don't leave now we'll have to call the police."

Tiger gaped at her. He smelt like urine?!!! He had never heard of such a insult! 

Knowing he'd lost and he couldn't afford having the police called he left.

It wasn't until he slouched down onto a bench in the park and someone had thrown some change on the floor in front of him that he decided to go check himself over in the public toilet.

Suddenly he realised why she'd believe he was homeless. It hadn't just been twigs sticking out of him but he'd managed to rip the hoodie, there was mud and all sorts on it, Tigers mask had a rip in it too. In all the adrenaline filled action he must not have felt his skin being ripped by brambles, he bunched the front of the hoodie up in his hand and brought it to his nose for a sniff and immediately wished he hadn't. He stunk.

Valuable lesson learnt. Don't go crawling over homeless people in the bushes.

\---------------------------------  
HOW TO STOP A TIGER IN HIS TRACKS?  
\---------------------------------

Josh ducked into the Co-Op. He went up to a girl stacking the shelves by the door.

"Excuse me." She looked at him with a smile "how can I help you sir?" he smiled back "I'm sorry to ask you this but do you have any security in here?" she looked worried "oh don't worry, its just I'm being followed by a homeless gentleman. I gave him some money the other week, I know silly but I do feel so sorry for them, since then any time he's seen me he won't leave me alone. I've just shaken him but have a feeling he'll follow me in here. I was wondering if you had security that could tell him to leave me alone, he is a little scary as he wears a mask and everything." She was nodding in sympathy, this was too easy.

After a moment or so of looking around and realising she was on her own she stood up having made a decision.

"You just go over by the till area sir and I'll tell him to leave, as soon as my colleague shows up just send him over to me. Don't you worry, we'll keep you safe."

Josh gave her a soft smile and as he turned his back to her it turned into a evil grin.

One way to stop that stupid Tiger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was announced last night that the re-match will be a ladder match at their October 30th show. I shall attempt to carry this on till then.


	4. Lock Picking for Dummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To get what Josh has stolen, Tiger must enter the abode of the Professional. One problem though.... He doesn't know how to pick a lock!

\------  
DAY 3  
\------

It had been harder then Tiger thought to get home. In the state he was in he nearly had to walk. He'd have had to walk a long time if he hadn't figured out how to talk his way out of being looked at like a bum.

When he finally had made his way back he went straight for the shower. He spent the best part of three hours in there before coming out and devising a plan.

Now he knew that Josh went out early in the morning. His apartment was small so he just needed to get into the building when he left and search it for his Trophy. He had hit his head on the door handle when he woke up and hadn't really thought about it but when he got home and saw the lump it hit him just as hard. The plan. To lock pick his way in.

Unfortunately he didn't know how to so he'd have to learn.

He'd seen it all on the TV but he knew he didn't have the equipment in the Dojo to do so. He felt nervous going to shops after the incident in the Co-Op. He'd never had problems around the Dojo going into stores, the knew him and enjoyed his company. The whole event had left him scared though. He tried to shake the feeling of emptiness that spread in him when he realised he'd have to go in and get another pack of Frosties soon anyway.

He'd had another shower before bed and one when he woke up too. He didn't feel clean and never thought he would again.

He sat for a hour or so thinking about his next course of action. How does one go about finding out how to pick a lock? Who did he know that could help him? He couldn't go to the Soul Society and even if he did they dealt in information to blackmail and weasel their way through life. House of Bones would just break the door down. No one he knew would be a lock picker.

Who could he go to and level up on Lock Picking?

\----------------------  
SOMEWHERE IN CORNWALL  
\-----------------------

The Firm had a reputation.

They were in charge but they were fair.

Recently they had found a good portion of their time was taken up going around after the baffoon of a King who held the LEP Academy Championship and left a trail of destruction and pissed off people behind him.

Now though they had to deal with another problem. Of course the problem still had to do with the King, when didn't it? But he had two quite different morons in front of him right now.

Mad Dog glared at Winners & Sinners, a warning look to the glare that told them to try him. His phone went off and he reached into his pocket whilst listening to the two blubbing idiots shouting over each other to explain themselves. He handed the phone to Jago without taking his eyes off of these idiots and Jago took it, answering it and walking away.

"We never said we wanted this match!" "WINNER!!!" "I have a trophy you know?" "WINNER!!!" "It might not be a LEP trophy but it should put me above..." "WINNER!!!!" "idiots like those two." "The WINNER doesn't know why he has to be fighting such stupid LOSERS like those two midgets WINNER!!!"

Mad Dog's head hurt trying to listen. He put his head in his hand trying to figure out what the problem was when he felt the Enforcers hand on his shoulder.

"Vince, some guy is on the phone. Says he's been sent out way about stealing back a championship?"

Mad Dog looked up into the face of his old friend and blinked. Today wasn't going to be easy. "Who?" he asked. Jago looked worried "Tiger. Ultimo Tiger. Wrestles for Pride." Mad Dog looked blankly at the phone as he slowly held his hand out to receive it. Jago gave it to him and he brought it up to his ear to hear someone talking down the phone in the middle of a conversation with himself....

"THEN I tried to kick him, but he kinda knew what I was planning. Anyway we got into a bit of a fist fight and before I knew it Ed was on the floor. He disqualified us, ME he disqualified me! I've never been disqualified for that before..."

Mad Dog looked at Jago with a puzzled look. Jago shrugged, the idiots on the floor realised they were being ignored and started to shout louder in irritation. Jago knocked their heads together "oi, shut it. Mad Dog will be with you in a moment."

Mad Dog walked away from the complaints still listening to the ramblings on the phone. The second the man stopped for breath Mad Dog saw his moment and jumped in.

"Wait a second. Who are you? What do you want and who gave you this number?"

There wasn't a answer, even in the silence Mad Dog could tell that the man on the other side was puzzled.

"Ultimo Tiger. Trophy. Tyler Hawke."

Mad Dog let a annoyed grin spread over his face. So Hawke had sent another bumbling idiot his way. He'd have to have a bit of a talk with him next time he saw him. After all he was due to face him in Torquay soon.

Trophy? That's right. Tiger was Pride's Catch Division Champion. He started to get a picture of what had happened.

"In no more then 10 words what has happened to the trophy?"

That seemed to stump Tiger, he ummm'd and ahhh'd for a few seconds before answering.

"Stolen. By Josh Knott. Get back. Need Lock Picking skill. Please."

Mad Dog was impressed, not sure Tiger knew that Lock Picking was two words but giving him the benefit of the doubt. Impressed as he was he couldn't help him. They owned this part of the world sure but they had no interest in Pride and their troubles. They also didn't do anything illegal. Plus they knew Knott, he was a push over, he didn't know why Tiger didn't just beat the Trophy out of him.

He needed to get him off the phone though.

"Have you tried the library? Books? You know 'Lock Picking for Dummies?' that kind of thing? We don't do Lock Picking. Don't call this number again."

He tapped the end call button, clicked off the phone and put it on the table. He was just about to let his attention wander back to Winners & Sinners who were fighting between themselves now when the phone went off again.

He raised a eyebrow. He picked up the phone and accepted the call "THANKS!" was screamed at him before the line went blank.

A smile crept onto his face. Strange guy...

"WINNER!!!!"

\-------------  
LOCAL LIBRARY  
\-------------

He'd never gone to the Library before. It wasn't that he didn't like books, he loved them, but he'd never seen the point in a library. As soon as he'd walked through the doors they had thought he'd come to read to kids. He spent a good hour trying to convince them he wasn't there to read to the kids....

He ended up then spending another hour reading to the kids. They thought he came dressed as Tigger, the older ones thinking he was a idiot.

After the last of the children had gone he finally was able to look for the book he needed!

So where to start?

It wasn't a massive place but it wasn't small either. He wasn't sure how to find what he wanted and just by looking at a few shelves guessed it wasn't well organised either. He walked around the shelves for a few hours. At one point he found a small shelf full of Manga. Excited he sat down and started to read. After reading all the books on the small shelf he got up, determined to find what he was actually looking for.

As he stood at the back of a bunch of shelves sorting through books by Clive Barker and Stephen King, which had been dumped together, the lights went out.

His ears pricked, he turned around, eyes wide. What was going on?

He made his way back to the counter but no one was there, he went to the front door and tried to get out but the door was locked. He started to shout but no one answered. He looked back at the door. THERE WAS A LOCK! All he had to do was finish what he'd come here for and find the book on how to pick locks and practise on this lock.

He'd be fine!

Moving to the nearest shelf he started to pick books up and throw them over his shoulder. He didn't have time to be nice and respect books. 

After a few hours he got hungry, he found himself in amongst cooking books. Opening them up he started licking the pages imagining he was eating whatever was on the page. He nearly threw up after licking something smothered in custard.

\-----------------  
THE NEXT MORNING  
\-----------------

It was Pete's turn to open up, he never liked being the first one there. He hated being the only person in a big building like that. Stupid, he knew that, who would break into a library? All he had to do was go in, go straight to the canteen and put that blasted coffee machine on. He didn't even like coffee so wasn't sure why he was on the rota to come in early to make everyone a drink anyway! 

He opened the door, still sleepy, locked it behind him and flicked on the lights. They dazzled him a little, it wasn't dark outside but these lights were like a slap in the face so early in the morning. He turned towards the counter and felt a book under his foot. He looked down. Strange. There was a whole trail of them.

Mice! Wait no. He chastised himself for being so dumb. Mice weren't going to get in and throw books around. Who would? He just came through the door, no one had broken in and the windows were too high up. They must have had a problem before close last night and decided to leave it till the morning to clean up.

He followed the books, they went up and down the shelves. After seeing a copy of Goosebumps on the floor he shivered. He didn't feel protected at all if ghosts had made the mess. The isles of shelves seemed longer then usual and closer together. They gave no protection...

Finally he found the source of the mess.

A man in a mask was curled up on the kids rug, a pile of books underneath him. At the sound of Pete's gasp the man sat bolt upright in the middle of the pile and started at him with big anime like eyes. He didn't look real. He looked like a cat.

Pete was frozen to the spot and just as his courage was returning and he was about to run for it the man pounced in front of him. Pete shut his eyes as he felt the strong arms of the man wrap themselves around his legs.

This was it, Pete thought, he knew it was going to happen. He was going to be attacked, maybe even sexually, by a strange man in a mask in the kiddies section of the library. He stood frozen to the spot, eyes closed, for a good few moments before realising the man was weeping. He opened one eye a tiny bit, he could see the top of the shaking mans head and right next to him a book had cluttered to his side. Pete didn't want the last thing he saw to be The Very Hungry Caterpillar....

"Books.... Too many books.... Never another book......"


	5. i KNoW whATT u Ddid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiger decides on a new plan. Something more simple, something that he knew would work...

\------  
DAY 4  
\------

Tiger had gone out early in the morning and returned not long after.

All morning the only sound to be heard from the Dojo is the sound of paper being cut and torn, muttering, swearing and the occasional sob. Once or twice the sound of triumph came from the Dojo, not very often though. The sobbing was more prominent. 

No one was listening, no one would have cared if they had heard.

If they HAD listened and HAD cared then bothered to go and see Tiger they would have found him sat in a city of stacked news papers. His fingers covered in plasters and bandages. A snick in his left ear, tears staining his mask.

They'd have observed him hacking away at newspapers, inexpertly and with fingers in the way. They would have seen a pile of letters inexpertly jumbled in front of him, a few glued down to a old Pride leaflet badly spelling out a note.

He had a plan for this afternoon.

\------------  
DINNER TIME   
\------------

It was raining, it was his day off and Josh was very happy to be lying on his sofa reading a book. He didn't get days off very often, he didn't get a chance to just lie down and relax, this was one of those very rare days.

The sound of the rain on the windows was soothing, he barely had his eyes open, not taking a word in from the book he was reading.

The mailbox opened and closed, something fell to the floor.

He looked over to his phone, pressing the button to flash up the display. It was too early for the mailman, must be someone out doing leaflet drops. He ignored it, now slightly more awake he skipped back a few pages to re-read what he had missed.

A couple minutes passed and the mailbox went again. Something else dropped to the floor.

He put the book on his chest and rubbed his forehead.

Counting under his breath he waited, when for a third time the mailbox went he sighed and stood up.

There in front of his door was three Pride leaflets. The other side of the door was Tiger. He knew he was there as his door had two windows mounted in the door and he could see Tiger's ears poking up. If that wasn't a give away the loud sniggering was.

He picked them up wondering what the hell he was up too. He turned them over and it dawned on him that Tiger had watched way too many movies.

"i KNoW whAtt u Ddid"

He'd obviously cut the letters out of a newspaper. Most normal people would have cut the words out not just the letters. He couldn't believe the lack of intellect he was facing.

Josh knocked on the window. The sniggering stopped, the ears on the mask weren't real but they still looked like they had suddenly pricked up in attention.

"Oi, pack it in will you? I know I took the trophy, get over it. You can win it back in Taunton. What the hell is this meant to be?"

There was no answer just the sound of Tiger running off.

Josh opened the door, the saucer of milk he'd left for Tiger was once again empty. He wouldn't let it be said that he was a cruel man, a bad guy sure depending on what side of the argument you stood, but never cruel. He did whatever it took to win a match, it was his job to do so. This is why HE had the trophy and that idiot didn't. Plus with all this running around and acting the fool he never wanted it to become a thing that he'd let Tiger run himself ragged before their encounter in Taunton.

Beside the saucer there was a stack of these leaflets, he picked them up and looked at the bottom one. It had "pLE@sE" on it and Josh chuckled to himself. Bad guy Tiger was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. Who asked nicely whilst trying to threaten someone? He sighed and took the saucer and that stack inside.

From the many notes Tiger had left he was able to make his own. He placed another full saucer on his doorstep, saw the kids cat and spent five minutes making a fuss of it, then closed the door.

Underneath the saucer was his own not. Simply saying "Go @wAY".

\------------------  
ROUND THE CORNER  
\------------------

Tiger, rain dripping off his mask, held himself flush against the wall.

He'd made a run for it, managed to round the corner before Josh opened the door and thrown himself at it. Waiting to hear the sounds of distress from Josh.

It never came.

That sinking feeling came to Tiger. He'd failed again, this plan was so easy, it always worked in the movies. Send them a threatening message made out of newspaper cuttings and they always relented.

Back to the drawing board he guessed.

He was too busy sulking to realise just how wet the steps were and ended up tumbling down them instead. He lay upside down, propped up in a corner where he had landed muttering to himself. It wasn't until a local kid who had just came back from school showed up that he was able to get back upright. He jumped down the rest of the stairs hurting his ankle and had to limp back to the Dojo.

Nothing was going his way.


	6. Everybody wants to have a Cat...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because a cats the only cat, that knows where its at....

\------  
DAY 5  
\------

His alarm had ended hours ago. Minutes ticked by, if he'd had a clock with hands in the Dojo the ticks and the tocks would have been leaden. Morning turned into afternoon. The rain continued to pound on the roof of the Dojo.

Tiger snored on.

When he woke the question was simple. Was it worth it? Staying up to watch Backlash on the WWE Network. He hadn't learnt anything that he didn't already know, he felt like he'd guessed all the endings to all the matches. All it had done was depress him.

Champions. So many champions. New ones being crowned so that SmackDown had its own belt group. Not a single one had their belts stolen. Zero stealing of belts.

Was he truly the only champion who ever lost their trophy?

He decided that his plans weren't getting anywhere so he had no choice. He had to go and talk to Josh.

It took longer then ever to trudge to Josh's apartment. He got wet, he was miserable. He felt naked without the trophy, he knew he was champion but even when his match for Tavistock, which wasn't a fight against Josh, was announced it felt like they had avoided naming him champion. It finally started to dawn on him he might not deserve the trophy after all.

There was more milk outside the front door. He felt slightly guilty when he bent down to pick the saucer up. Whilst sipping the milk he knocked on the door, he waited for five minutes before knocking again. After the milk was finished he put the saucer back down and started banging on the door for a good ten minutes before realising that it was no good.

He slumped to the floor...

Knees brought up to his chest, arms wrapped around them he sat with his head bowed letting the rain fall on him. His misery was great.

No more plots, no more plans. This was it, he can't even get talking to Josh right. He felt lonely, he felt scared. What if he never gets this bloody trophy back.

Finally he felt too wet to sit for any longer. He raised his head and stopped.

There on the wall in front of him was a big ginger cat. It was staring at him unblinking so Tiger stared back. 

The world was enveloped in quietness, that wasn't actually true though. The sound of rain falling and Tiger's uneasy breathing were still to be heard.

"Hello...."

It was all Tiger could say to the cat. It blinked at him. 

Tiger's hands fell to his side, his right hand falling into the empty saucer of milk, he stared at it as it landed back on the floor, eyes wide. Suddenly he realised, the cats milk.

In a panic Tiger started to mumble "I... I... I'm s-sorry." He picked up the saucer dish and held it in both hands, bowing his head, "I didn't know it was yours, I'm so sorry." The cat didn't make a move. Tiger peered up "whatever you want I'll get it for you. Accept my apology please?"

The cat meowed. Tiger nodded. "I see."

At that moment the cat jumped off the wall, it walked towards Tiger and sniffed the empty saucer. After realising it wasn't interesting the cat climbed onto Tiger's lap.

Automatically Tiger raised his hand and stroked the cat behind its ear.

After a few moments Tiger realised the cat had no collar. "What's your name if you don't mind me asking?" the cat meowed once more "Bella hey? Why would Josh name you that?" The cat looked up at Tiger and got bored of him. She stretched out on his lap and yawned.

The idea came in seconds.

Why didn't the notes work the day before?

Those kind of notes usually came AFTER a kidnapping, he had no reason for the notes. He needed something that Josh wanted! Josh didn't have any kids so why not take the cat?

Of course first the cat needed to be asked.

"Ummmm... Do you mind coming home with me for a while? I promise to give you milk?"

The cat blinked, buried his head in his lap and purred.

"Wait... Cat's don't drink milk?" a purr came from the ginger mass on his legs "I see, I see... You don't learn that at school!"

Just then the cat got bored of him, stood up, cleaned its paws and then stalked off down the path. Half way towards the stairs she looked back at Tiger, blinking and meowing once more.

Tiger's ears perked up "of course, of course!" He jumped to his feet "do you want me to carry you home? Its a long way!"

This was how Tiger became a actual criminal. He was a catnapper.

It was also how a giant ginger beast took control of the Dojo and ruled it with a iron paw.


	7. Your Soul (and Cat) will be mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another terrible day, another terrible plan. Tiger continues his attempts to win back his trophy.

\------  
DAY 6  
\------

Bella had happily made the Dojo her own. The second they got back she had him running around doing chores. The Dojo was in no fit state for her so he'd had to clean up, he'd had to go out and buy the food that she liked, she decided he wasn't devoted enough to making his name as a wrestler so had him design a t-shirt and put it up for pre-order.

By the time he'd gone to bed he had 0 energy and the beginnings of a cold.

She'd woken him up super early to be let out, he'd sat on the stairs of the Dojo watching her for a while before coming back in doors for his breakfast. It wasn't long before she was back demanding him to train. By the time he collapsed in his futon in front of the TV he had a full blown cold and was drained physically and mentally.

Bella claimed his lap within seconds and he sat stroking her behind her ears, trying not to sneeze and disturb her.

He felt sleepy, miserable and ill. He never let negativity befall him, even in great loss he found the positive and moved forward. This time though he felt he never would until he had the trophy back.

After staring into space for a while he picked up his PS4 controller in one hand and turned it on.

Looking through his library of games he wondered if he even had the strength to play today. Bella curled up to go to sleep freeing up his other hand. He slowly clicked from one game to the other and back again.

Sighing he put the controller back down and leaned back.

The notification sound telling him someone had come online beeped, he ignored it. He didn't care. He had messages to read and his phone had been going off all morning. He didn't want to know.

How could he beat Josh? How could he get the trophy back? How could he prove to his fans that he was the best?

He looked down at Bella.

"What am I meant to do Bella?" Disturbed from her slumber Bella dug her claws into Tiger's leg and moodily meowed at him. "I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do! I'm lost." She seemed to understand he was upset and removed her claws, yawning before purring at him and going back to sleep." Tiger blinked looking at the screen. "Challenge him to a game?"

He had a few games in his library that were multiplayer that he could challenge him at. He didn't have Josh on his friends list, to be honest he wasn't sure Josh had a PS4 but it was worth a shot!

He picked up the controller once more moving from the library of games to his friends options. He searched for Josh and came up with a few results. Those who had photos didn't look like Josh. "I guess I'll have to add them all then!" 

Sending a message to all those without a picture, Tiger began to add all the Josh Knotts around the world.

"i have cat, challenge you too a duel, give me my trophy back. please."

User after user after user was sent the same message and a friends request from Tiger. He smiled to himself. This was going to be the day he won his trophy back!

\------------------  
ORLANDO, FLORIDA  
\------------------

The trophy had been unceremoniously dumped on the sofa in the hotel room. Josh's partner had thought him a idiot for bringing it but for some reason he knew that when he was gone Tiger would be up to his tricks and if he somehow managed to break into his apartment he didn't want him getting it back.

He'd left another note, this time sellotaped to the front door, telling Tiger he'd gone on holiday so he could bugger off and leave his apartment alone.

It was time for Josh to relax. A much deserved holiday.

\----------  
JOSH'S FLAT  
\-----------

There were four of them. Their ages ranged from 5-13. They had been out looking for Bella all day, fearing the worst. They'd knocked on everyone's door, the eldest girl went straight to Josh's as she had a bit of a crush on him and knew he liked Bella. There had been a note on the door which had died a death in the torrential rain over night, she was also happy to see the creepy man in the mask wasn't outside like he had been for a few days. Josh had told her not to worry about him, he was harmless, but he was still creepy. She knocked and got no answer, he older brother walked by "you do realise he's on holiday right? Went away last night?" She thought about it. Of course he had.

The kids were devastated. 

Sure Bella left the house with them in the morning and didn't come back till their bed time but she always came back. She'd sleep in the rocking chair in the girls bedroom.

Defeated they went back home for their tea. 

\-----------  
TIGERS DOJO  
\-----------

The amount of messages that had flooded into his inbox telling him he was a weirdo had depressed Tiger. After one quite nasty one he'd stood up, forgetting Bella was on his lap and sending her flying across the room, and run to his bed.

He buried his head in his pillow crying.

It was unfair. Why did it always go wrong for him?

It hadn't been a good day for him, his cold had got progressively worse and now people were aggressively typing at him. He couldn't deal with it. When he finally rolled over with tears soaking his mask and his pillow wondering what could possibly go wrong next he found out.

The Giant Ginger Beast of the Dojo pounced on his chest. Glaring at him.

He tried to apologise but it was too late.

He fully deserved the scratches he got that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiger really has gone and put up another t-shirt ready for pre-sale. You can find the details here https://www.facebook.com/Ultimotigeruk/ I have already gone and got mine!


	8. Uncomfortable Resting Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his falling out with Bella, Tiger was forced to find a outdoor way of getting to Josh...

\------  
DAY 7  
\------

It had been a long night. After Bella had finally stopped attacking him he'd had to go and bandage up his cuts. The Dojo became a no go area for the next day. He had gotten up early, let Bella out, made her breakfast, tidied up and got the place ready for her to relax all day.

Bella was ignoring him. She stalked back into the Dojo and straight onto the bed where she curled up and ignored him. 

She didn't even say goodbye when he said he was leaving.

The journey to Josh's therefore was a sombre one. He was upset that he'd upset her and upset that she'd hurt him and even more upset that she wasn't talking to him. It made him determined that he'd bring the trophy back tonight to show her he wasn't a disappointment!

He came once more face to face with Josh's front door. He looked down, no milk? So Josh must have noticed the cat had gone. He smirked, well he always had that to fall back on.

He knocked...

No answer.

He knocked again...

Still no answer.

He glared at the door, daring it to defy him entrance. The door stayed as solid and as closed as it always was. Tiger couldn't see any movement in the glass, the place looked dark and uninviting. He banged his head against it and just leaned on the door for a moment or two.

Now what?

It was the perfect chance to pick the lock but he'd never learnt how. He could break the glass in the door and let himself in but that would be wrong and he didn't want to do something that wrong. He was just about to walk away when he was struck by a thought.

If Josh wasn't in then he'd have to come back!

If he came back he'd have to walk through the door!

If he had to walk through the door and there was a Tiger in front of it he'd have to either talk to said Tiger or bugger off again!

So that is what Tiger did.

All. Day. Long.

He lay down at 11am, it was quiet. All the kids would be at school, adults at work. Those who didn't work should be up but not necessarily leaving the house yet. He tried to make himself comfortable on the rocks but couldn't, he thought his meditation methods would help but they made him hungry, he tried shifting his weight but it made him want to pee.

It was 11:05 and he was hungry, needed the toilet and bored.

He knew he couldn't move though. Luck had not been on his side recently, if he moved then Josh would return and he'd be stuck in the same position he'd found himself in before. No. He'd have to wait it out.

He lay there humming to himself and singing snippets of anime songs.

At 12:22 a pigeon landed on his chest to see if he was edible and he had a long and meaningful conversation with it.

At 1:55 two old ladies walked by and threw coins at him. They told him to go buy something nice and hot to eat and called him cute, he tried to give them the money back and explain that it wouldn't be enough to even by a Freddo in these tough times but they weren't listening. The coins had hit him in the face and he wasn't in a good mood.

At 2:10 a group of middle aged men walked by asking him if he was OK or needed a ambulance. Tiger started to explain the situation, at length, to the gentlemen. They decided he was one of Josh's friends and probably drunk and left him too it.

At 2:45 a man and a dog walked by....

The dog pee'd on him.

He gave himself the luxury of taking the pee soaked hoodie off and throwing it over the side of the wall before lying down.

"Remember why you're here Tiger, remember..." he muttered to himself. Then he started to list the reasons "1. Josh has my trophy 2. I want my trophy 3. my fans want my trophy 4. one of my fans on Twitter has already given up faith on me 5. Josh doesn't deserve the trophy 6. I'd look really cool with a trophy 7. I feel lost without my trophy 8. I feel naked without it...."

By 4:15 he'd gotten up to "587. Armbar 588. Piano 589. I've climbed over homeless people for it 590. ARMBAR!" He suddenly sighed and stopped listing things and opened his eyes...

Just to be staring into the big green eyes of someone else.

He was startled, he groped his hand towards the door looking for anything to fight this THING in front of him if it made any sudden movements. He stared at it unblinking, his heart feeling like it would explode.

The thing talked.

"He's not here you know?"

Tiger blinked, he let his eyes take in the scene. The eyes belonged to a face, the face belonged to a girl, the girl was no older then 12, she also had a lot of hair dangling in front of him and if she moved a inch closer he'd suffocate in it.

"Who?" Tiger barked his reply back at her. She looked confused back at him. "Josh. He's on holiday. You are lying in his doorway."

Tiger tried to inch away from the face but it just tutted and got u.

"You know if you continue to stalk him and act crazy someone is going to call the police and they'll come and put you in a asylum. I read about it at school."

Tiger felt his breathing slow down, he rolled over backwards onto his knees and stood up. She looked suitably impressed with this. "I have a cat that does something similar you know." Tiger didn't notice the sudden dark look of sadness on her face he had too much to think about "I am not crazy." He stood up, tears in his eyes and pointed at the door. "That man stole my trophy. I'll do anything to get it back."

The girl tilted her head and gave him a searching stare. "So. You're a wrestler too then?" Tiger nodded, he stood straight and puffed out his chest, it would have been impressive if he wasn't sniffing back tears. The girl nodded to herself and all confusion left her face. "You do realise its all fake right? Its just a story. He'll give you back the trophy next time you see each other. Isn't that how it works?"

Tiger slouched forward, mouth hanging open. Sure wrestling was scripted but this blatant act of theft was unscripted! Even though people knew he was a wrestler he lived for this. People believed in him.

"NO! HE STOLE IT! IT ISN'T HIS AND HE STOLE IT!" Tiger tried to compose himself, jabbing violently at the air beside him, "he got in trouble too. Darren didn't pay him because he stole MY trophy. It isn't scripted he stole it!" Tiger stamped his feet.

The girl wasn't impressed, she'd raised a eyebrow and tilted her head in the other direction to give him the cold stare of a child watching a adult prove that age didn't mean anything.

"So you lost it did you? It's OK to be sad, its even OK to be angry. If he really stole it then this Darren should have phoned the police, the fact he didn't proves its all fake. Now leave Josh alone else I'll get my daddy to phone the police on you."

She swept her hair to the side and turned, walking a few doors down before opening hers and walking in, not even giving Tiger another glance.

He stood there silently for a few moments, face contorted in the pain of having to admit to a child that he'd had his trophy stolen and having to listen to the child tell him the truth of the matter. He let his arm drop to his side and hung his head in shame.

Slowly he marched away from the apartment, giving the stretch of ground between him and the door a sad look before turning the corner and leaving.

On his way home he decided to stop in at a Tesco's to buy some treats for Bella. At least he could try to bring peace to the Dojo. If Josh wasn't around then it would be up to him to look after Bella.


	9. You've Got (Messenger) Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His laptop was open, the Chrome tab was open onto Facebook, the screen full with message boxes. Tiger himself had his phone in his hand, even more chat heads were open from Messenger. He'd do his best to recruit his friends, someone somewhere must be happy to help....

\------  
DAY 8  
\------

_**TYLER HAWKE** _

You dont understand Tyler i need your help!!!!

Tiger I've told you I don't wrestle for Pride anymore, I can't  
help you even if I wanted too!

But no one else is willing to help i know youll help. PLEASE  
Tyler, help me!!!!

Man I didn't help train you for you to become such a whiner.  
Go out there and get it yourself.

ive tried EVERYTHING Tyler, EVERYTHING i dont know what   
else to do!

What have you tried man?

ive catnappped his cat, ive tried to break in ive done everything.   
He isnt even in the uk now

_Typing...._

_**SCOTTY ESSEX** _

If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times I DON'T   
CARE!!

but hes a disgrace to our trophy

YOUR trophy. I don't work at Pride anymore, I lost the trophy  
to you. Get it back yourself.

look pinky we never liked each other much but you have to help

You have given me 0 reason to want to help you. Go away.

And by the way my name is SCOTTY not pinkie!

lol yeah whatever dont care jst help me

You cannot reply to this conversation

_**DARREN SAVIOUR** _

darren everyone is being mean to me, i think pinky just blocked  
me

Dude what have you been doing? I've had so many complaints  
about you harrassing guys.

it isnt harrassment! i seriously need help

Look just wait for Taunton, you can get the title back there  
when you defeat Josh in a ladder match.

i dont want to wait till taunton, its over a month away!

and some of my fans arent coming

and i need the trophy now

darren are you still listening?

come on you of all people should be helping! you let him walk  
out of plymouth with my trophy >:(

Let us get one thing clear here. YOU let him walk out of Plymouth  
with your trophy. Enough people have told you that you shouldn't  
have turned your back on him. I've seen one fan tell you to not  
do the same with the Soul Society but you seem intent on ignoring  
them too. Just calm down and wait. I'm sorry your health was   
much more important to me then your damned trophy!

:( :( :( :(

_**EDDIE RYAN** _

I am not fighting your battles for you dude.

i dont want you to i just want you do have my back if that sknk  
dares yo run off again with my ttroophy

Look mate, just get on with it yeah?

FINE!

_**KELLY SIXX** _

i donot like dealing with you people but i need help

It is with great misfortune that you message me,  
go to the boss not through me.

dont think he likes me much

I doubt he does as you broke his nose but alas talk to  
him and not to me.

but you are catch fivision and he isnt

Not sure that matters, he's the boss and I'm the underling  
if you want Soul Society help talk to him and not me.

so you will help :)

No, I never said that, talk to the boss not me.

i knew you owuld help kelllu! should i come over to see you?

Tiger are you listening to me? Like seriously man,  
Keizer will be absolutely pissed if you don't go through him.

but he hates me!

Right now I think a lot of people hate you.

why????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Well OK so hate is a strong word but they are fed up.

.......

I mean you have been a royal pain in the butt.

.......

You lost your trophy, everyone knows and we feel bad for you,  
or at least some people do. I guess we were half the reason  
you lost it.

.......

Breaking Keizer's nose, getting locked in that library...

To be honest Tiger we're all just terrified of you.

Like you've gone off the rails.

You know what I mean?

Tiger?

Sorry man but its the truth.

im coming round

Wait. No Tiger. No. Don't. Keizer will kill me.

TIGER?!

_**KEIZER** _

I'm telling you now Tiger if you come to my home I will have  
to hurt you.

Tiger do not come here.

Tiger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling is bad on Tigers part on purpose.


	10. Breaking of the Soul (Society)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of noises emanated from the apartment of Keizer, leader of the Soul Society. Of all the members he'd been able to pick up only three were currently inside, and none of them seemed to be getting on....

\------  
DAY 9  
\------

"Make sure he doesn't come in, if you DARE let him in that front door I'll personally throw you out of the window, got it?"

"Yes boss."

"GARRETT STOP LOOKING IN THAT MIRROR AND GO DOWNSTAIRS TO STOP HIM COMING IN THE ENTRANCE!"

"Hmmmm... What did you say bossman?"

"GARRETT!"

"Sorry bossman, whose coming where?"

"FOR FUCK SAKE GARRETT GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW AND STOP TIGER, YOU KNOW THAT FUCKING IDIOT IN A MASK, FROM GETTING IN THE BUILDING!!!"

"Ummmm boss?"

"WHAT?!"

Keizer swung round to his right to stare at Kelly who had been the one to talk, Kelly's hand raised pointing behind Keizer, spinning once more to face behind him he couldn't believe how many idiots he was surrounded by. What he saw in front of him made his head hurt.

Tiger....

Attempting to get in via the window...

He was stuck...

"Aha bossman I think he's already here!" Garrett had finally stepped out of the bathroom and started to laugh. "No shit Butlins, no fucking shit. Think the boss can see."

Keizer honestly couldn't find the words to deal with these people. The room was full of the grunting of Tiger attempting to get in and the argument of his subordinates.

What had he done to deserve this life? These people? His nose had been broken by the fool in the window just over a week ago, he was in constant pain and even managed to contract a cold to make things worse. He shut his eyes and counted to 10 trying to ignore the noises around him. He honestly didn't care about this tiny idiot and his fucking trophy, he shouldn't have turned his back on someone like Knott. Oh yeah he knew about Knott pretty well, he'd kind of joined the Society just to kind of leave it not long after. Keizer rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. He could feel the migraine beginning to set in.

He should never have tried to fight this bonehead last week. It was never worth it.

He opened his eyes to see Tiger still struggling. It reminded him of that idiot Cyrus and his stupid attempts to get in the ring. He sighed, clenched his teeth and did the one thing he could.

He walked right up to the window and shoved Tiger back out.

"Bit harsh ain't it?"

"Ohh bossman is angry, wonder if he landed on all fours?"

"Can I have a look out the window sir?"

Keizer sighed, "there's a fucking balcony out there. You've been here a million times. How the hell did you think he got to the window in the first place?" He shut the window and pulled the curtains over. Then again he wasn't too sure how he'd managed to get to the balcony at all, he wasn't going to let it get to him.

He went and sat on the sofa with his back to the window, leaned back and closed his eyes.

Sixx and Duggan sat on the sofa in front of him and Garrett went back to his mirror glaring.

Garrett always stood in there talking to himself so it took everyone a couple moments to realise that he wasn't talking to himself but to someone else.

"Come on Charlie... Let me in!"

"Not sure bossman will be happy with that!"

"I'm sure he'd love to see me, I just can't get my butt through."

"Yeah right Tigger, bossman hates you."

"Look I can't help that. Let me in. Look, I brought you some fake tan."

"What colour?"

Keizer had jumped to his feet and marched into the bathroom stepping between Tiger in the window and Garrett with his hand outstretched. He shoved Tiger out again and shut the window before dragging Garrett into the front room by the ear. He threw the monkey onto the sofa over the top of Duggan and Sixx who rolled him on the floor and started yet another argument.

Keizer sat down once more, a few moments passed before the balcony door swung open, hitting the wall and shattering.

"Look I just want to talk, why is that so hard?!"

Keizer slapped his hand against his forehead, accidentally hitting the top of his nose and screaming in pain.

Sixx was the only minion that had his head on his shoulders, jumped to his feet and launched himself at Tiger, tackling him to the ground. Both throwing punches as they rolled out onto the balcony. The other two stared at them for a second or two before they too got up to help fight Tiger off.

Why? Why did this happen to him all the bloody time?

Keizer stood up slowly and went into the kitchen. He checked the kettle, put a little water in it and then flicked it on. His favourite cup had a chip in it, he'd have to get another, he threw a tea bag into it after swirling some water into the bottom to make sure no broken piece of cup was still in there.

A smash told him that a window had been broken. No doubt one of his guys had been thrown through it, Tiger had that kind of luck.

Seconds later a louder smash told him that one of the plant pots a long forgotten ex had left with its dead plant had been broken, he hoped whoevers head it had obviously gone over had been shaken into working a little better by it.

The kettle boiled and he poured some water. He gave it a second before adding the milk, and then another minute or so to cool down a little before picking it up and carrying it to the door way. He lent against the door frame and wrapped his free arm around his waist whilst looking at the mess in front of him.

Duggan had gone through the window. He was covered in glass but otherwise looked fine. The window would be expensive to replace but it was his landlord he was more worried about.

The plant pot seemingly had been knocked over by accident. At least no one was near it and it didn't look like any head injuries.

Garrett had a hair injury though. He was sat in the corner of the balcony crying, sobbing about his hair and combing it back into place. Keizer felt like calling out and telling him he had mud on his trousers but thought better of it.

Tiger and Kelly were still at it.

With a sigh Keizer tried to call out to Kelly to stop the fight. He'd had enough, it was too loud and Tiger always won no matter what. He couldn't hear him so he tried louder, he really wanted to avoid shouting with this headache on its way. Unfortunately luck never visited Keizer "KELLY!" His lungs felt like they were going to explode, damn cold, it distracted Sixx long enough to be punched squarely on the jaw and be knocked completely out.

Tiger turned, fist raised to throw a punch in Keizer's direction. Maybe luck did visit once in a while, Keizer was too far away to be punched and took the initiative before Tiger could advance.

"What do you want?"

Tiger blinked at him, keeping his fist raised protectively, "I can't remember."

BANG. The migraine from hell. Talking to Tiger was a migraine in itself, he couldn't stand this level of stupidity.

"You. Can't. Remember?" Keizer tried to breath and not lose his temper "you can't remember WHY you have broken into my house, broken a window and beaten up my monkeys?"

Tiger scratched his head then started to laugh "oh yeah, that. I want to borrow him." He pointed at Sixx who was dribbling onto Tigers boot.

Tiger had this amazing simplicity, it made it hard to dislike the man and even harder to like the idiot. He wasn't real, it was like a anime protagonist come alive. He had all the luck all the time, some chirpy demeanour that he couldn't quite understand and such a strange way about him. 

"You can't have him. He doesn't want to go and you can't force him."

Tiger blinked again. "You wanna bet?"

Keizer sighed "it is illegal to kidnap a human Tiger, just leave. You have your match October 30th in Taunton. Just get the trophy back then."

Tiger looked hurt "I am not kidnapping him he said he'd help."

"He did not say he'd help you, you've knocked him out, he can't help you. Just leave."

Tiger shrugged and smiled. "OK I'll leave."

With that he hoisted Kelly up in his arms and threw him off the balcony, jumping up onto the wall and jumping down after him.

Keizer couldn't believe it. What the hell was the simpleton thinking?!

The cup dropped to the floor as Keizer made a dash for the balcony, he tripped over Duggans legs and went flying, bashing his head against the wall. He rolled over onto his back, maybe it wasn't luck that had visited him later but delayed back luck. He could feel the blood pouring out of a cut in his forehead, he'd hit his nose which possibly was re-broken and could feel the bump on his forehead raise.

He crawled up the side of the balcony, more concerned that Sixx was still alive.

There was a fucking ASDA delivery van outside.

What had Keizer said about luck? WHAT HAD HE FUCKING SAID?!

It made a world of sense now how Tiger had been able to get up there in the first place. He watched as Tiger attempted to life Kelly onto his shoulders so he could lower him down. Suddenly the van lurched forward, Tiger fell and instinctively spread his arms and legs out, looking to stop himself falling off, he had Kelly's body underneath him. The van gave another lurch and sped off.

Keizer couldn't help watch the van leave, he either was going to have one dead lackey or a kidnapped one. He didn't care what happened to the jerk as long as Kelly was OK.

He slumped back down when the van was out of sight and took his phone out of his pocket. Swiping the screen on he swiped down his contacts till he found the one person he knew he could rely on.

The phone rang. It was picked up pretty fast by the angry Scottish voice of the UK Dominator.

"Better be good you fucking pale bore."

Keizer spat some blood out onto the balcony. "Tiger, he's kidnapped one of my men. I need your muscle. I'll pay. Send Gideon and Lomaxx."

There was a muttered conversation over the phone, lots of complaints about food.

"Normal payment. They'll be out tomorrow."

The phone line went dead. This was going to cost him a fortune he knew it.


	11. Tiger, Sixx and two inflated bellies...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly wakes up to find himself somewhere strange and Lomaxx and Gideon are on Tiger's case.

\-------  
DAY 10  
\-------

Consciousness began to dawn on Kelly Sixx. He was lying on a floor. It wasn't a floor he was familiar with. It wasn't a ceiling he was familiar with. He'd woken up staring at the bosses ceiling many times before and that wasn't it.

His head banging, his body feeling heavy, he tried to sit up.

He found that he couldn't.

His arms worked, his legs worked, he could even roll slightly from side to side. Suddenly he realised that he could feel a weight on his chest. He raised his head and attempted to look down at what it was.

Curled up in the centre of his chest was a giant ginger ball of fur.

Lower down at his feet he saw a even bigger and extremely stupid furless cat.

Kelly groaned "I'm not in Keizer's flat anymore am I?"

Letting his head fall backwards he closed his eyes. How the hell had he gotten here? He remembered fighting with Tiger, Duggan going through a window, Tiger getting out of his grasp and ruffling Garrett's hair. Of course it didn't surprise him that he was the only person who could go toe-to-toe with Tiger and survive. He'd always had better luck staying on his feet then Duggan and wasn't a complete twat like Garrett.

It had been the bosses fault.

He'd distracted him. Why? Why would he do that? He wasn't losing, OK he wasn't winning either but he was keeping Tiger at bay.

"My guard won't move until I tell her to." Tiger was trying to sound threatening, it would be funny if it hadn't been for the headache Kelly was suffering from. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on Tiger, he watched the cat perk its head up and meow at Tiger. "OK, OK, Sorry... I apologise AGAIN. Let me rephrase that, my FRIEND here has agreed to use you as her bed until she gets bored." On cue the cat stretched her front paws, stood up and jumped off of Kelly's chest, slinking away down the length of the room. "Oi Bella, we need to question him!"

Seeing as the weight had been listed Kelly decided to sit up and face whatever Tiger wanted, Tiger taking it the wrong way pounced at him and bashed their heads together. He heard the crunch of his nose, now knowing how the boss had felt, and fell unconscious once more onto the floor.

\------------  
HOURS LATER  
\------------

When he woke once more he realised he had no idea how long he'd been gone. Not what day it was, what hour it was or even if it was day or night. It had been dark here in what he decided was Tiger's Dojo when he woke the first time and it was dark now. His head ached worse then ever.

Not that this was his first thoughts honestly as he opened his eyes to find Tiger's face right in front of his, the breath of his captor making his eyes water. He was also handcuffed by pink fluffy handcuffs to the bed.

"Oh... So it wasn't a dream then?"

Tiger sniffed him, taking offence Kelly shoved his face away with his spare hand, Tiger lent back on his hunches glaring at Kelly. "Just tell me what the hell you want?" Tiger stood up and started to pace.

"On September 4th were you or were you not at the Plymouth Guildhall IN Plymouth?"

Kelly winced as he tried to follow Tiger's pacing, "yes I was, you know I was there."

"And ON the 4th of September OF THIS YEAR in Plymouth AT the Plymouth Guildhall, Plymouth, did you NOT witness the horrible crime of the THEFT of MY Catch Division Trophy?"

Kelly took a deep breath, raising his free hand to rub the bridge of his nose. "No I did not see it."

Tiger stopped pacing and stood, hands on hips, in front of Kelly. "SO you are saying that ON the date of the 4th of September OF this year AT the Plymouth GUILDHALL in PLYMOUTH for Pro WRESTLING Pride YOU did NOT see JOSHUA Knott?"

Kelly banged his head onto the bed. He'd had enough. Tiger could talk in circles for hours. "That is a completely different question dude. Of course I saw Josh, yeah he had the trophy. I had not been watching your match so didn't know who the champion was. I did not see him steal it I had bigger things on my mind."

Tiger crouched back down, surverying Kelly in what he probably thought was a searching stare. "Did you or did you not, on the evening of 4th of September 2016, at the Plymouth Guildhall, in Plymouth at the Pro Wrestling Pride event IN PLYMOUTH just after my Catch Division Championship match against Joshua Knott and YOUR six-man Tag match against Legendary wrestler Raven and the Magnums, stop me in my pursuit of Joshua Knott."

It was too much of a mouth fall, it was too much information to take in. He'd given up caring at the mention of the 4th of September. "What was the question wrapped up in all that?"

Tiger growled and started to crawl up him, Kelly flinched not sure if Tiger knew that he wasn't acting threateningly but seductively, he used his spare hand to push him away again "look dude I ain't into you OK. Just tell me what you want and stop acting all strange."

Tiger lunged forward, this time stopping in front of Kelly's face.

"Will you help me?"

Kelly let out a long sigh "if I agree to help will you uncuff me?" Tiger nodded. "Then sure, I'll help."

Tiger jumped to his feet and turned walking away from Josh who stared after him in defeated anger "BELLA WE HAVE ANOTHER HELPER!!! KELLY IS GOING TO STAY WITH US AND HELP!!! WE CAN STAY UP LATE AND TALK MANLY THINGS!!! ISN'T THIS AWESOME?!" Kelly heard the cat meow at him. "It's exciting news Bella, stop being a spoilsport! We'll throw a mini-party. What do you want at the shops?" Kelly heard rustling around as Tiger had a mini-conversation with the cat.

He returned with some shopping bags grinning from ear to ear "are you going to let me out yet?" Tiger smiled at him "I'm going to throw you a party, what do you like to eat?" Kelly glared at him, then a question hit him "why did you call your cat Bella? I wouldn't put you down for naming pets anything normal." Tiger was stopped in his tracks, he looked at Kelly then laughed "she isn't MY cat, she's Josh's cat stupid." Kelly looked confused "Josh has a cat?" "Of course he does! That's where I took her from, now what do you want to eat?" Kelly had been to Josh's house a few times recently and he had never had a cat, defeated on the logic as to why Tiger thought he had a cat that belonged to a man who was catless he tried again "can you uncuff me now please?"

It was too late though, Tiger had started to talk to himself and left without uncuffing Kelly or even locking the front door. Kelly attempted to shout after him what he wanted to eat but knew it was a lost cause. He should have just answered.

A hour went by, he could tell by looking at the watch which was attached to the wrist that was still handcuffed to the bed.

Bella wandered over and lay on his lap. He loved cats, he had some of his own and she was a beautiful cat. He understood talking to them but didn't understand why Tiger carried out whole conversations like she actually listened.

He had made his mind up.

Staying with Tiger would do them both good. He'd get out of having to spend time with the vanity demon that is Twatface Garrett and he'd try to keep Tiger under control so he didn't hurt himself, or worse, anyone else. He could also keep him away from his boss for a while and let his boss recover. Remembering about the bosses broken nose he lifted his free hand from Bella to his nose, it didn't seem to be broken, the crunch must have been something else. Tiger sure did have a tough head.

He let his mind wander until a loud banging started. He looked at the door. Tiger hadn't even locked it so he wasn't sure why he'd knock. Surely then the postman had arrived or something. More knocking. His head banged along with every sound.

"Oi, Kelly, you in there?"

The unmistakable voice of the Mountain they called Lomaxx.

Kelly looked down at Bella who blinked slowly at him, it felt like she was challenging him to move, he put his lips to his fingers indicating for her not to make a sound. He knew it was crazy but it looked like she nodded at him.

"I told ya Gideon, that kitten might have rocks in his ugly furless head but he ain't stupid enough to bring a victim of kidnapping to his box."

"We have nothing else to go by though. He lives here, he'll return here so we shall wait for him."

Putting the pieces together he knew that the boss must have sent them. They came expensive and Kelly suddenly thought it probably better to let them know the door was unlocked and explain the situation to them. Just as he made his mind up to do so he felt Tiger's hand clamp over his mouth, it made him jump a inch off the floor. He tilted his head up to look into the shining eyes of Tiger who tried to wriggle his eyebrows conspiratorially but just made his mask dislodge a little.

Gideon and Lomaxx stayed outside for what seemed like forever. After a while Lomaxx's voice boomed out "It ain't fair Gideon, I'm hungry, lets go get something to eat and come back." There was a chilly silence, Gideon was not a man that talked much.

They heard the slamming of a car door not long after and the car pulling away. Tiger jumped lightly off the bed and went to the door.

He opened it.

Lomaxx was stood with his back to the door, filling Tiger's sight with red, he turned around, Tiger yelped and slammed the door.

He sprinted to the bed whilst Lomaxx and Gideon argued with each other, throwing a blanket over Kelly and picking Bella off the ground. She swiped at him making him cry out in pain. Kelly heard the door open, knowing the game was up. He wouldn't stay after this, after all those two weren't stupid they'd see the bundle of blankets that were roughly shaped like a man and know it was him right away.

"What do we 'ave 'ere Gideon hey? A pretty little kitty and its loyal pest. What a beautiful little ginger kitty it is too, in contrast to the giant freak that 'olds it."

He heard Lomaxx walk forward, heard the cat screech, a thump and the hurried footsteps of the cat. Kelly was enraged, if only his hand was free he'd jump out and make whoever upset Bella pay!

"Where is Kelly? Count Pastey Face is paying lots of money for 'im."

Kelly somehow could tell that Gideon was stood in front of him, looking around the room. His world was in black but his senses were working double time.

"He isn't here good fellows. I do not work with those who call themselves the Soul Society for they are criminals."

Kelly had to stop himself snorting in amusement. The man who had catnapped Bella and now Kidnapped him wouldn't work with the Soul Society because WE are the criminals?

"Look Tiger," came Gideon's calm but dangerous voice "it is illegal to kidnap people. Even useless ones like those of the Soul Society," more rage bubbled inside Kelly at that "you wanna be happy that Keizer hasn't called the police. Kidnap, assault, breaking and entering, destruction of property. You wouldn't want to worry too much about that trophy of yours as one whiff of your crimes to the police you'll never see a ring again."

Tiger laughed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?"

There is was. Tiger had broken the small amount of patience that Gideon had.

"He ain't here."

"WHERE IS HE?"

"I left him on the ASDA van, he's probably there right now."

"Fine. We'll go check. If he ain't, we'll be back."

Kelly heard their heavy footsteps leave, the door closed behind them.

He heard Tiger count to 10 and then creep up to the door. He heard the door open and another yelp from Tiger.

"Tryin' to escape freakshow?"

"No, you let my cat out, I can't shut the door till she comes back."

The grumbling of Lomaxx and Gideon disappeared into the distance but it wasn't until what felt like a good few hours later that Tiger took the blanket off of his face. The door had been silently slid close once more.

The second the blanket had been lifted Kelly grabbed him with his free hand "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU ASSHOLES DO TO BELLA?!" Tiger blinked at him. "Nothing. She got scared by the stench of Lomaxx and ran off. Look she's over there." Bella suddenly appeared around Tiger's legs and jumped up onto the bed next to Kelly's head. He was relieved to see nothing had happened to her. 

"NOW will you uncuff me?"

Tiger smiled and went to fetch the key. The second he was free Kelly stood up, rubbing the pain in his wrist. "I need my phone." Tiger put his hands up defensively in front of him "no, you agreed to help me, you can't have it." Kelly, in no mood to be stopped by Tiger right at this second, grabbed Tigers outstretched wrists "GIVE ME MY PHONE!" He looked at the scared eyes of Tiger and sighed, not letting go of his grip. "Those two, the big guys following you around. You want them to be following us? When they get to ASDA and Lomaxx eats everything in sight, just after they get thrown out and realise I'm not there they will be back on your doorstep and we will be able to do nothing." Tiger took all this in before answering. "So why do you need your phone?"

Kelly pulled him closer, not letting him go knowing that freeing Tiger's hands before he had finished would be a disaster. "You really don't have a brain in that head of yours do you? Maybe I should send you to Oz and take you to see the Wizard for some brains?" Tiger's face broke into a huge grin at the thought of visiting a wizard, Kelly just ploughed on, "if I phone my boss and tell him that I'm going home with Chuckie C and training then he'll call them off. Do you know how expensive the House of Bones are? If he knows I'm safe and thinks I'm not with you he'll call them off and save a fortune in beefburgers!"

Tiger looked at him for a moment before grinning once more. "I knew you had brains." He ran off to retrieve the phone.

\--------------------------------------------  
TWO HOURS LATER AFTER TIGER FOUND THE PHONE  
\--------------------------------------------

_"Kelly, are you alright?"_

"Yeah boss I'm fine."

_"Has that toothless moron still got you?"_

"No boss I'm heading home. He fell off the van, I stayed on. Not really in any fit state to do much so going to train some more with Chuckie C."

_"OK, good plan, I need you at your best."_

"Sure thing boss."

The phone line went dead just as the text reply from Chuckie C came through.

 _"nah bro no probs at all!!!!! not sure wht ur up2 bt i trust u. keep well and keep it MASSIVE!!!!_ "

Good. He could trust Chuck to keep his secret and make out like he'd spent the next couple weeks with Kelly.

Now he just had to help that moron get his stupid trophy back.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who wants to read how the match actually went down you can read my review at a Believeingeek.com Pride Promotions Quote the Raven - Its Yersal


End file.
